


Brontide

by kristsune



Series: Beyond the Sea au [26]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Introspection, Magic AU, feeling that power is incredible, the power in thunderstorms is awe inspiring, whether or not you have magic in your veins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:53:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Boba contemplates the oncoming thunderstorm.





	Brontide

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from a nonnie on tumblr: Brontide - The low rumbling of distant thunder. Not sure if this is what you were looking for, but I hope you enjoy <3

Boba was sitting at the top of the bluff, overlooking the ocean. He loved it up here, even if Dad was paranoid about him sitting on the edge, feet dangling over nothing. Mischief had specifically tested the earth to make sure it was stable, and it just felt _safe_. There was thunder rumbling in the distance, and the clouds were starting to roll in. He looked down at the shore to see if the others were bringing a storm in or if this one was coming in on its own accord. But all he could see was Hevy, Hardcase and Fives out on the water catching the increasing waves.  

That was one of the big reasons Boba loved it here; he could see _everything_ . Well, at least it _felt_ that way. He could see the cluster of huts that were his extended families’ homes, the sandy beaches and the forest beyond. He could look out and see the ocean go on for what felt like forever. All from this grassy, flower dusted bluff, he could see the whole world, and everything that was important to him in it.

Boba stood as the wind started to pick up, storm getting closer. His specific talents may not have manifested yet, but he could _feel_ the power in the storm and knew well enough not to test anything out now. Besides, Dad, and all his adopted brothers, would start to worry soon if he didn’t get back. He stood there for just a moment, eyes closed, hands spread just _feeling_ the storm come in, the rain just starting to dust the earth, and smiled.

Yes, he definitely loved taking some time to be alone on the bluff, but he was always happy to get back to ocean level, to be with the others, his family, his whānau.

**Author's Note:**

> whānau - Maori - 2. (noun) extended family, family group, a familiar term of address to a number of people - the primary economic unit of traditional Māori society. In the modern context the term is sometimes used to include friends who may not have any kinship ties to other members.


End file.
